La razón eres tú
by ProudOfPrim
Summary: Actualidad. Candy va al colegio San Pablo, junto con Anthony, Stear y Archie, en donde se topa con cierto duque arrogante que parece empeñado en ganarse su corazón a toda costa. Desde que la vio, él supo que ella era diferente. Se convirtió en su razón para querer cambiar. La ama, ¿pero qué pasa cuando la vida se empeña en separarlos? ¿Te animas a llorar y reír con esta historia?
1. Música

**1**

**Música**

En el avión no estaban permitidos aparatos electrónicos y el vuelo duraba doce horas. Los pasajeros, hartos de dormir, miraban las películas que el aeroplano transmitía. La inteligente Candice White Andrey se sentiría apabullada y a punto de explotar por el aburrimiento, de no ser por el libro que había llevado en su bolsa de viaje.

Todo dejó de tener sentido mientras pasaba los ojos ansiosamente por las páginas, llenándose de la historia tan increíble que descubría. No le molestó si quiera la pequeña e irritante niña con la que compartía el asiento, sí, esa morenita que se comía los mocos, hablaba sola y le picoteaba el hombro izquierdo de vez en cuando.

Casi al final de _Días de sangre y resplandor, _se volvió para mirarla de una forma dulce.

—Cariño, ¿te importaría, por favor, guardar silencio? Trato de leer algo.

La idiota no volvió a crisparle los nervios.

La manera más sencilla de soportar el encierro era pensar en Londres, el lugar al que iba. Por fin vería después de un largo tiempo a sus tres queridos primos adoptivos, Archibald y Alistear Cornwall y Anthony Brown, las personas más especiales, alocadas y sinceras del mundo entero. Ni viajando a otra galaxia encontraría a alguien como ellos.

El internado San Pablo era por excelencia y tradición el lugar al que asistía la joven descendencia de la familia Andrey y sus raíces. Una escuela élite a la que acudían sólo personas influyentes, millonarios, empresarios y la realeza. La infraestructura: asombrosa. Los precios: ni vendiendo un riñón podías pagarlo.

Cuando la tía abuela Elroy le comunicó que viajaría al viejo continente a estudiar, no podía soportar la intensidad de sus emociones.

¡Nueva vida, nuevas reglas y nadie la conocía!

—Pasajeros, se les avisa que en quince minutos aterrizaremos, así que por favor abrochen sus cinturones y coloquen los asientos y mesas en posición vertical. Gracias. —Anunció el piloto con voz grave.

El corazón de Candy se agitó como alas de mariposa. Faltaba poco, debía ser paciente y no saltar por la ventana en la menor oportunidad.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, el señor George Johnson, que se encontraba en otra fila, leyendo revistas médicas, buscando posibles síntomas suyos que coincidieran con alguna enfermedad terminal. Su paranoia no conocía límites.

Se trataba del asistente personal de William Andrey, la cabeza del clan, a quien nadie conocía (excepto la tía Elroy, obviamente). Él adoptó a Candy sin conocerla, gracias a una carta que sus sobrinos más pequeños le enviaron.

Esa era una conexión que no olvidaría nunca, un lazo que la mantendría siempre unida a los muchachos.

Los conoció cuando tenía diez años. Los Leagan decidieron hacerla parte de ellos. Al principio creyó que sería asombroso, tener por fin los padres y hermanos que tanto deseó. La estirpe pertenecía a los Andrey, así que por defecto se sospecha la cantidad de dinero que tenían.

Nada más al llegar se ganó a pulso el odio de los dos diablillos más irritantes que conocía: Eliza y Niel, que le hicieron la vida imposible en cuestión de días.

A pesar de que muchos momentos fueron un asco en esa casa, Candy no podía quejarse. Se topó con Archie, luego de que lo salvase de morir ahogado en el lago de la mansión Andrey, propiedad de William (que no vivía ahí). Todavía mantenía fresca en su memoria la conversación que sostuvieron luego de que lo rescatara-

—Hey —había dicho la pequeña y escuálida niña rubia, acercándose poco a poco a él—. ¿Te asustaste mucho? ¿No sabes nadar?

—Claro que sí sé: soy un buen nadador.

—Ah. ¿Y por qué no saltaste, entonces?

—Verás, mi camisa es de seda y demasiado costosa. Sería horrible si la arruinara.

—Vaya, que vanidoso. En mi orfanato apenas teníamos ropa, ¿puedes creerlo?

— ¿Orfanato? —Inquirió el diminuto Archie, consternado. Secó su rostro húmedo con rapidez, recostándose.

Sin ser invitada, ella se sentó a su lado en la hierba, debajo de la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Ajá.

—Eso quiere decir que tú eres huérfana.

—Lo soy. O era, creo —la nariz de la infante se arrugó ante la confusión de su nuevo estado—, vivo con los Leagan cerca de aquí.

— ¿En serio? Ellos son malos. Eliza y Niel pelean con nosotros cada vez que vienen. ¿No te quitan tus juguetes?

—No tengo.

—Pero, ¿no eres su hija? ¿No te adoptaron?

—Sí, pero no. Solamente soy su sirvienta.

—Lo lamento —dijo él, y parecía ser la primera vez que lo decía con honestidad. Carraspeó, ocultando su voz quebrada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Candy. ¿Y tú?

—Archibald. Tienes un nombre bonito. _Candy _—pronunció de nueva cuenta la palabra.

—Me gusta mucho.

—Oh. Pero prefiero gatita.

— ¡Gatita! —La cara de Candy se llenó de color rojo escarlata. Desvió la mirada, sonriendo—. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en ese bote?

—Intentaba tomar una siesta.

— ¿Siesta? Qué raro eres. ¿No te parece mejor dormir arriba de un árbol?

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Archie, soltando una carcajada tras otra hasta que sintió como el estómago le dolía—. Auch. Que divertida eres, gatita. ¿Acaso no es difícil trepar hasta ahí?

—No. Yo podría ayudarte —se ofreció Candy de inmediato. Aprendió a trepar casi después de caminar, en el hogar de Pony. Sin embargo, viviendo con los Leagan, encontrar un momento para llevar a cabo su hobbie principal era una misión imposible.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

—Por supuesto. Soy muy buena, ¿te apuntas?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Podemos empezar hoy mismo?

—Encontremos unas buenas ramas cuanto antes.

—Sí.

—Bien.

A partir de ese momento, Archie y Candy se volvieron a juntar. Ella, con su agilidad innata de mono, le mostró la forma correcta de subir sin ser lastimada. Archibald, por su parte, cayó al piso irremediablemente un par de veces, así que abandonaron el pasatiempo, aunque se seguían reuniendo cada tarde para conversar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que conoció a Stear, el hermano mayor de Archie. A comparación de lo otro, la situación en la que se presentaron fue más normal… sólo al principio.

Candy andaba caminando por los alrededores de una enorme ciudad, después de que Eliza y Niel la abandonaran para que volviera sola a casa de los Leagan. A ese paso terminaría llegando en una semana. La odiosa pelirroja se las ingeniaba para hacer cosas verdaderamente malas y desubicadas para su edad.

En eso, se percató del sonido de un claxon a unos metros de ella y reconoció al instante a la persona.

— ¡Hey, gracias por ser tan gentil con Archie! —Se señaló a sí misma un par de veces hasta comprobar que no se había equivocado. Corrió hacia él, tropezando.

Era quizás dos años mayor, de cabello castaño, más oscuro que el de Archibald. Los ojos color avellana estaban ocultos tras unas grandes gafas, pero era atractivo.

— ¿Tú fuiste quién lo llamó desde el coche, no? La última vez que nos vimos.

—Así es. ¿Y qué haces? Con que paseando sola por ahí.

—Ojalá estuviese paseando. No, lamentablemente no. Me han dejado varada en medio de la nada.

—Vaya, que lastima. No te preocupes, yo te llevaré.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

—Anda, no te retrases, sube. Espero que te guste —comentó, una vez adentro. Introdujo la llave dentro del contacto. De inmediato el vehículo comenzó a sacudirse y moverse violentamente, vibrando como una lavadora—. Este es un modelo especial. Lo diseñé yo mismo.

—Es lindo, que velocidad.

— ¡Qué bueno que te agrada! Lo construí con mis propias manos. Tardé un buen tiempo en conseguirlo, pero funciona… creo.

Candy no quiso demostrarlo, pero comenzaba a asustarse. Se veía amable y muy inteligente, ¿pero un auto amateur? Dios la salvara…

—Que maravilloso.

—Lo sé. Y esta es la primera prueba, imposible de creer.

— ¡No es verdad! —Replicó nerviosa, comenzando a sudar frío.

—Lo juro. El otro día acabamos cayendo en el lago. Fue horrible, lo admito.

—Santa virgen, que cabeza fresca tienes.

—Y mira: ahí está el lago. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Claro que no.

—No te asustes. De hecho soy muy buen conductor, ¿quieres que te lo pruebe? —Sin esperar respuesta, despegó las manos del volante.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS, SUJETALO DE NUEVO!

—Tranquila, muchachito. No hay nada que temer.

— ¿Y quién teme algo?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Candy.

—Uh —silbó encantado—. Tienes un nombre muy dulce. Soy Alistear Cornwall, hermano mayor de Archie.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir doce, y sé manejar perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

—Diez.

—Espera, ¡estamos teniendo unas fallas! —Exclamó el intento de inventor. De inmediato, el automóvil se movió como si estuviese poseído—. Lo siento, Candy. Me parece que volveremos a…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando el vehículo los envió fuera en un escupitajo brusco.

Los dos gritaron, horrorizados por la escena. Cayeron al lago estruendosamente.

— ¡CANDY, CANDY! ¿CÓMO TE ENCUENTRAS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

— ¡AQUÍ! —Le avisó ella, agitando las manos para señalar su presencia.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la superficie antes de coger un resfriado. Perdóname por esto.

Los dos secaron sus ropas, mientras Stear se disculpaba una y otra vez hasta llegar a hartarla.

— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—No te preocupes por mí. Después de todo, pensaba volver caminando —explicó sonriendo como sólo sabía hacerlo.

—Quería ayudarte.

—Me trajiste más lejos de lo que esperaba. Aunque ahora estamos en… un bosque.

—Estamos cerca de casa de los Leagan, ¿vives ahí, no? —Asintió—. Conozco un atajo entre los árboles. Podrá ser un poco duro para ti.

— ¿Arboles, dijiste? ¡Va a ser increíble!

No tardaron en llegar. Candy se movía por las ramas con la agilidad de un mono, dejando atrás al pobre Alistear.

—Listo, llegamos. Aquí es en donde nos separamos.

—Muchas gracias, Stear. Nunca podré agradecértelo.

—Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar alguna vez, muchachito.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Entras en la descripción.

—Bueno, entonces espero verte de nuevo.

Así fue como Alistear se unió a Candy y su hermano por las tardes. Formaban un equipo estupendo; la niña rubia se convirtió en el único consuelo, alivio y diversión en su monótono estilo de vida.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, se sentía un millón de veces más unida a Anthony Brown-. Tan increíblemente caballeroso, tierno y bondadoso, se convirtió en el mejor amigo que pudo haber tenido.

Candy corría como alma que lleva al diablo, escapando de la casa de los Leagan, rota por el llanto y el dolor de su corazón.

—Maldita huérfana arrastrada —le había dicho Eliza minutos antes—, eres solo un lastre y una carga. Ahora entiendo porque ni tus papás te querían. Nadie va a amarte nunca, no vales nada.

Normalmente no permitía que las palabras de cualquier persona la hirieran, pero en ese caso ocurrió una excepción: le pegó en su punto débil.

«Tiene razón. Aunque me lastime, no se equivoca»

Cansada y derrotada, se dejó caer en la hierba en un lugar desconocido. Por primera vez desde que llegó, se largó a llorar con verdadera amargura.

—No llores, por favor, pecosa —recordaba haber escuchado a un niño rubio, a unos metros de ella. Iba vestido de manera elegante, sonriendo y sosteniendo una hermosa rosa roja entre sus manos. Sin espinas.

Levantó la mirada. Estaba contemplando a un príncipe.

— ¿Qué no sabes —le preguntó, acercándose— que cuando ríes eres más hermosa que cuando lloras?

—Oh… Sí. Lo sé —respondió, secándose la cara con ambas manos.

El infante soltó una larga carcajada, potente y fuerte que resonó por el territorio. Tenía un timbre precioso.

—Mírate; ¡tienes el rostro cubierto de barro! —Indicó.

— ¡Parezco carbonera! —Respondió ella, siguiéndole con las risas. De inmediato, Anthony sintió una dulce calidez abriéndose paso por su pecho.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan triste, pequeña llorona? —Inquirió él, una vez que se hubo calmado.

—Es una tontería.

—Vamos, cuéntamela. Seamos amigos.

—Claro.

Y la niña le contó todo. Sobre su adopción y los Leagan, sobre la vida que llevaba y la debilidad que a veces se apoderaba de su espíritu.

—Eliza está celosa —respondió Anthony, sentado a su lado.

—No debería estarlo. Tiene todo para ser feliz.

—No, no lo tiene todo. Además, eres muy amable, linda e inteligente. Archie dice que lo enseñaste a trepar árboles.

— ¿Conoces a Archie?

—Es mi primo, como Stear. Al principio no pensé que serías tú, pero eres tal cual te describió.

— ¿Un muchachito entrometido?

—Iba a decir hija de los Leagan.

—Te lo repito. No. Soy. Su. Hija.

—Está bien, Candy, entiendo.

—Es injusto. Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo.

—Soy Anthony, tu nuevo compañero.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo.

Callada y silenciosamente, los muchachos se enamoraron de Candy, cada uno de distinta forma. Y juraron protegerla de todo y todos hasta el final de sus días. Se hicieron los paladines de la pequeña.

En una ocasión, Eliza y Niel le tendieron una trampa, macabra y horrible para tener la edad que tenían. Niel quería a Candy, pero su forma de demostrarle afecto era completamente equivocada. Y además aborrecía la atención que los chicos, sus primos, le prestaban.

Y Eliza la odiaba. No se trataba de un choque de personalidades infantiles, no. Su rencor era superior, llegó a detestarla y lo que guardara relación con la niña. Por envidia, porque era todo lo que deseaba ser.

La acusaron de ladrona frente a la tía abuela y con pruebas de ello. No era verdad, Candy jamás haría algo como eso.

La enviarían a México para trabajar en una mina forzada, en donde de seguro moriría o terminaría en condiciones peores. Le quitaron el apellido.

Para evitarlo, Anthony, Stear y Archie le escribieron a su tío abuelo William, rogándole que adoptara a la chica como parte de la familia Andrey.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar: un rotundo sí.

Esos tres chicos no sólo eran sus amigos, sus primos adoptivos: eran sus hermanos, la tabla de salvación en medio de un furioso mar.

En quince minutos exactamente, George y Candy descendieron del avión. Mientras el hombre iba a por las maletas, ella buscó con la mirada a los muchachos.

Hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

— ¡Eh, chiquilla! —Gritó Stear.

Sintió su pecho hincharse de alegría. Ahí estaba él. Sin poder evitarlo, extendió los manos y se echó a correr tras ellos.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Archibald, Alistear y Anthony rodearla, un único pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

_Es mi casa._

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Exclamó emocionada—. ¡Hey, hola! Los amo…

—Oh, mi dios. ¿Escucharon eso, chicos? ¡Dice que nos quiere! ¿Deberíamos hacer una fiesta o qué onda?

—Tonto —le dijo Candy a Stear, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

—Estaba bromeando —contestó, separándose para besarla en la mejilla. Estaba muy alto, pero seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció años atrás.

No quería alejarse de ellos como en esos cuatro meses.

—Y te amo, también —agregó Anthony, estrechándola contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirlo con el de Candy. De pelo dorado y ojos azules como el cielo, resultaba muy atractivo—. Los tres lo hacemos.

—No vuelvan a irse… si lo hacen los castraré, es una promesa.

—Entonces creo que nos quedaremos un largo rato a molestarte —la incitó Archie.

—Sí, la vida es un asco sin cierta psicópata amante de los árboles a la cual molestar —agregó Archie, tocándole la frente con un dedo.

—Tienen razón. ¿Entonces volvió el equipo Andrey?

—Siempre estaremos juntos, Candy —Anthony, considerablemente más alto que ella, se inclinó para besarla cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Ella sonrió, volviendo a unirse con los tres.

—Mierda santa. Están guapísimos —comentó en un tono pícaro, retrocediendo para admirarlos—. Guau, podría cometer incesto y morir condenada por ustedes, muchachos.

—Bueno, querida mía —reverenció Archie—, prácticamente no sería incesto, ya que sólo compartimos relación legal.

—No mates la diversión, tonto.

—Lo que el idiota de mi hermanito quiere decir es que estamos abiertos a citas y bailes de bienvenida, primita.

—No lo dirás en serio, Archie. ¿Por qué no van y ayudan a George con el equipaje? Pobre hombre —dijo, apuntando al empresario, que hacía malabares con las maletas, a punto de caerse y derribar a una anciana—. Yo necesito ir a comprar algo a la cafetería. En el avión dan comida para perro.

—Exagerada —la reprendió Stear cariñosamente.

—Volvemos en un minuto, Candice-Chan.

—Me quedaré a acompañarte, guapa —se ofreció Anthony, plantándose con testarudez a su lado.

—Necesito estar sola un minuto, ¿sí? Los veré después, búsquenme.

Aunque refunfuñando, aceptó.

La cafetería del aeropuerto ofrecía alimentos digeribles. Candy pidió una hamburguesa doble y una coca-cola, sin importar que fuesen las once de la mañana y no se tratase un desayuno saludable. Se moría de hambre.

Sentándose en una banca algo dura, comenzó a llenarse la boca de la chatarra, pensando en lo afortunada que era por estar en Inglaterra por fin, con quienes adoraba y a punto de estudiar en el colegio internado más prestigioso del mundo.

En silencio elevó una plegaria a dios.

A punto de acabar se percató de la presencia de alguien. Un chico para ser específicos.

Parecía ser un año mayor que ella, y era caliente como el infierno. Podía describirlo con una palabra: hermoso. No del tipo de belleza de Anthony (serena y delicada), poseía rasgos fuertes, pero suaves al mismo tiempo. Varonil y atractivo y de abundante cabello del color castaño le cubría la cabeza, una melena algo larga, con un flequillo cayéndole por la frente. Tenía la piel blanquísima, como si jamás se bronceara o tuviera el mínimo contacto con el sol, vestía completamente de negro, con rasgos aristocráticos que le recordaron a un dios de la mitología griega.

Sus ojos fueron los que le llamaron la atención. Observaban un punto en el vacío y eran azules, de un tono intenso, como el mar o dos brillantes zafiros, rebosantes de tristeza, enrojecidos e inflamados por el llanto, derramaban gruesas lágrimas saladas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca antes de poder detenerlas.

Por primera vez, la miró con fijeza. Muy intenso, fuerte e intimidante. Candy se sintió abrumada.

—No estoy llorando —gruñó en respuesta. Voz pausada e increíblemente blanda, como la seda.

—Ajá. Engaña a tu abuela.

—Que no lo hacía.

—Sí, claro.

—En serio.

—En serio.

La adolescente sonrió, dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa. La situación era rara y divertida.

—Da igual. ¿A ti qué te importa? —Inquirió el joven con brusquedad, aunque vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

—Me gusta ayudar a los desvalidos y tú pareces uno, lo mires por donde lo mires. Ese gran llanto te delató.

—Ya te dije, terca, que no estaba llorando.

— ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos rojos, entonces?

Su contestación no tardó en llegar. Él se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente, esbozando una mueca burlona.

—Porque fumé yerba.

El muchacho imaginó todo tipo de reacciones posibles: violencia, gritos, que lo mandara a la mierda por grosero… pero no una sincera y larga carcajada.

—Qué mala educación no invitar.

Sin saber la razón, también se echó a reír. Enérgico y como nunca lo había hecho, sintió la tensión que acumulaba aflojarse lentamente. La tristeza quedó en segundo plano y se tardó en recobrar la compostura.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres americana?

—Sí, el acento me delata…

—No, es que las inglesas nunca son tan frescas como ustedes —comentó en un susurro encantador.

—Lo sé, somos perfectas —en ese preciso momento, la cancioncita pop de One Direction (¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Best day ever?) cambió, siendo remplazada por un increíblemente poderoso y buen tema: Boys don't cry—. ¡Joder, amo esa canción!

— ¿Te gusta The Cure?

—Me parece que el verbo "gustar" no alcanza a describir lo que siento cuando escucho a esta banda. Cada uno de sus temas parece subirme el ánimo al cien, como si las letras…

—… estuviesen escritas especialmente para ti, sí —finalizó su nuevo amigo, trazando poco a poco una sonrisa.

—Exacto. ¿Qué más te gusta oír? Si dices que de todo un poco, te arrancaré los ojos y haré que te los comas.

—Buena amenaza, pero no soy un retrasado —se encogió de hombros—. A veces los clásicos: The Beatles, Oasis, Rolling Stones… Lo contemporáneo: My Chemical Romanace, Lifehouse, Imagine Dragons, Death Cab For Cutie.

—Si algo debo admitir, es que tienes buen gusto. ¿Escuchas a Death Cab? Es quizás mi banda indie favorita. ¿Cuál es la canción que más te mola? Para mí es _I will follow you into the dark. _

—_Love of mine, someday you will die _—tarareó el chico, moviendo un poco la cabeza.

—_But i'll be close, behind. I'll follow you, into the dark [1] _—canturreó Candy—. La conocí por Ghostgirl.

—Muy influenciada por Tonya Huerley, lo noto. Leí ese libro hace como siete años.

—Yo también, fue una de las primeras novelas que me leí completas, así que le guardo mucha nostalgia.

—Comprensible.

—Pero aún no contestas mi pregunta.

—_Someday you will be loved._

Los ojos verdes de Candy se iluminaron con un brillo especial al escuchar el título.

— ¡Mierda, cada minuto me caes mejor! Tiene una letra preciosa…

—Así es. Especialmente esa parte… _But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet. [2]_

—Ajá. Debería ser himno nacional de la adolescencia —bromeó ella—. Y a toda esta perorata, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¿No sabes quién soy?

Parecía confundido de verdad. La magia se había roto en cuanto ella hizo pregunta. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Nop. Di que eres hijo del rey de Inglaterra y juro que me mato.

—Casi, pero no.

— ¿Casi?

— ¿Señor? —Interrumpió un hombre de traje con aspecto estirado, más viejo y serio que George—. Debemos irnos, lo están esperando.

—Claro, Rick. Sólo necesito un momento.

—Espera, ¿te vas?

—Sí, asuntos importantes —la miró, poniéndose de pie. Era tan alto como Anthony—. Hasta pronto.

—Sin decir tu nombre.

—Lo sabrás de todas formas. Honestamente, fue un placer conocerte y haberme topado contigo, señorita pecas.

—No me llamo así —replicó Candy, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Lo sé, pero a partir de ahora te rebautizo como la señorita pecas.

—Deja de decirlo.

— ¿Por qué? Tienes la cara cubierta de ellas. ¿Seguro que no robaste todas las existentes en el mundo?

—Mocoso malcriado.

— ¿Me estás desafiando?

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

—Hasta siempre, pecas.

Sin decir otra cosa, el muchacho desapareció con ese porte elegante digno de la realeza, dejando en Candy un sentimiento extraño, de plenitud que sólo conocía con sus primos.

— ¡CANDICE WHITE ANDREY! —Gritó Stear agitado. Tras él estaban Archie y Anthony, con la misma expresión asustada.

—Hey, hola. Pronto acabaré de comer.

—Tonta —Archie se llevó las manos a la cintura, como una madre regañando a sus hijos.

—Boba —afirmó Tony.

—Imbéciles.

—Candy, cariño. Dime, ¿estabas platicando con ese tipo, el de ropa negra? —Inquirió Alistear.

—Con el que se acaba de ir, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, asegúrame que no te dijo nada malo. Hazlo, por amor a cristo y la virgen —suplicó Anthony.

—Bueno, me parece que bromear diciendo que fumó marihuana no es malo.

Archie maldijo entre dientes.

—Linda, cuando lo veas en el colegio, júrame por los santos que no le dirigirás la palabra.

—No, ¿va a nuestra escuela? —Preguntó emocionada.

—Candy, promételo.

— ¿Por? Es bastante genial, me cayó muy bien. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? No quiso decir su nombre.

—Terrence Grandchester—dijo Anthony de mala gana.

—Oh. Su apellido me es vagamente familiar. Podría asegurar que lo escuché en algún lugar.

—Obviamente, mi vida —sonrió Archie—. Su padre es el gran Duque de Grandchester y él es el heredero. Además poseen empresas súper importantes con auge en treinta países. Podría decirse que controla la economía de Inglaterra.

—Estás de joda. No lo hubiera imaginado. Y sigo sin comprender porque debo mantenerme un millón de metros lejos de Terry.

—Es una mala influencia. La madre superiora no lo soporta y lo expulsaría hace tiempo, de no ser por su papá, que sostiene el internado. Se escapa del colegio, falta a clases, bebe y les rompe el corazón a las chicas. Intentamos protegerte.

—Eso no va a pasar conmigo. Tampoco es como que me enamore perdidamente de Terrence.

—Tan sólo haz lo que te decimos, Candy —murmuró Stear.

—Escuchen los tres. Los amo, mucho. Pero no pueden controlar mi vida ni decirme a quién debo ofrecerle mi amistad, ¿ok? Gracias por querer lo mejor para mí, pero denme un respiro. ¿Bien?

—Bien.

Candy sonrió una vez.

Terrence Grandchester miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Las calles de Londres pasaban con rapidez frente a sus ojos azules, casi podía sentir las miradas escrupulosas de la gente.

Pero él no prestaba atención. Sólo podía verla a ella.

Era cálida, tan bonita y fresca como un día de verano. De complexión delgada, pequeña como un duende y cintura diminuta. El pelo era largo, hasta el final de la espalda, rubio igual que el sol. Con amplia sonrisa, ojos verdes con destello… ¿dorado? Sonreía con amplitud, mostrando todos los dientes, lo que la hacía parece más hermosa y real. Y esa cara… cubierta de pecas como un dálmata.

Poseía una aguda inteligencia, lo notó en el resplandor de su mirada tan honesta, que lo observaba a él, sólo a _él._

No a su título de noble, ni tampoco a la cantidad de dinero que heredaría, no al ducado y el total de beneficios que éste traía. Solamente a Terry y lo que conllevaba, su gusto musical, su personalidad.

Y fue la única persona que pudo hacerlo reír de nuevo, que le hizo olvidar por un momento la razón de su pesar, con frases inteligentes, mordaces, amabilidad innata, entusiasmo e inocencia puros. Se mordía el labio constantemente, provocándole espasmos de deseo.

Le gustó. Esa diminuta señorita le provocó un efecto que nadie más lo había hecho, ninguna otra mujer: la ansiedad de volver a encontrarse con ella.

Sintió algo en el pecho, una emoción que hace tiempo no experimentaba. El placer de sentirse lleno por fin, de saber que no estaba solo, que aún existían personas en el mundo que valían la pena.

«Si la vuelvo a ver… será mía»

* * *

[1] I will follow you into the dark –Te seguiré en la oscuridad.

Love of mine, someday you will die –Amor mío, algún día morirás.

But I'll be close, behind –Pero estaré cerca, detrás

I'll follow you, into the dark

[2] Someday you will be loved –Algún día serás amada

But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet –Pero yo sé que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más que habrás de conocer.

N/A

Hola, espero que este primer capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. Escribirlo fue un placer, y compartirlo con ustedes aún más. Por favor, escuchen esas canciones (traducidas, para que le encuentren significado), son preciosas y no muy conocidas. No olviden dejar un review si les gusta, es mi única paga.

Hasta la próxima.

Fati-Chan.


	2. Esto suena como una canción de infancia

**2**

**Esto suena como una canción de infancia**

Candy Andrey arrastró las maletas hasta llegar a su habitación, jadeando y cansada como nunca. El colegio era hermoso, grande y elegante, pero su servicio malo como el infierno. Los elevadores no servían y nadie del personal se ofreció a ayudarle con su equipaje.

Con dificultad abrió la puerta de su nueva recámara, cayendo al piso sin remedio al tropezarse con su propio bolso.

—Diablos —maldijo, levantándose para sacudirse—, pero al menos ya estoy aquí.

Alzó los ojos verde esmeralda, encontrándose con la imagen de su recámara. Era amplia y bonita, con una cama en el centro, las paredes revestidas de blanco con dibujos purpuras de flores y mariposas, una mesita de noche construida a base de caoba, el armario, un escritorio y la gran ventana que resultó ser la entrada al balcón.

Sí, vivir ahí no sería una mala experiencia.

Soltando un suspiro, se dedicó a desempacar. Colocó su computadora portátil en el escritorio, gracias al cielo se permitían llevarlas, pero el Wi-Fi se cancelaba hasta las diez de la noche. Puso algo de música en YouTube, Taylor Swift. En su clóset estaban guardados tres uniformes formales y dos deportivos, seguramente incluidos en la inscripción. La tía abuela Elroy pagaba mucho dinero para que sus nietos estudiasen en el San Pablo.

Mientras colocaba cuidadosamente sus blusas, vestidos y pantalones en el armario, Candy no pudo evitar pensar en lo que fue de ella después de haber sido adoptada por los Andrey.

Los problemas no terminaron ahí, claramente. Algo que no estaba bien visto por la alta sociedad eran los niños huérfanos, bastardos, como se les llamaba comúnmente. Y era una de ellos, así que siempre, sin importar el lugar en el que estuviera, existiría alguien que la humillaría.

La abuela Elroy al principio despreciaba a Candy, llegó a odiarla por la amistad que forjó con sus sobrinos. Creyó que los influenciaba negativamente, que por su culpa su rebeldía crecía más y más, cuando el único favor que le hizo fue crear a chicos increíbles, divertidos y con valores. Les mostró el lado bueno de la vida.

Se negó rotundamente a la adopción de la chica como parte de la familia, aunque no tenía voz y voto cuando fue William quién lo autorizó. Envenenada por Eliza y Niel, no le quedó más remedio que creer que Candy sería la razón por la que los Andrey fracasarían.

Fue todo lo contrario.

Es duro aceptar a quién no conocemos, pero con el tiempo Candy White logró ganarse el cariño de la familia y sus raíces. La chica, con encanto natural, amabilidad atrapante, ingenio agudo y belleza podía derretir hasta el más duro de los corazones, incluido el de la señora Elroy.

Días antes de partir a Londres, la llamó a su oficina. Pensó que se trataría de un sermón, pero al notar la expresión cariñosa de la mujer, sus defensas se derribaron.

— ¿Me llamó, tía abuela? —Había preguntado con todas las buenas intenciones del planeta.

—Así es, Candy. Cierra la puerta y siéntate frente a mí, por favor —pidió educadamente. La joven obedeció sin decir una palabra.

Ahí estaba ella, imponente como siempre, el cabello oscuro cubierto de canas, recogido en un moño apretado que fruncía sus facciones dolorosamente. Sin embargo, esa vez sus ojos parecían distintos, humanos.

—Bien —murmuró Candy por lo bajo, nerviosa por encontrarse en ese lugar tan macabro.

—Sé que te estarás preguntado por qué te llamé. Como sabes, partirás a Londres muy pronto —ella resistió el impulso de responder con una frase sarcástica a eso, pero no convenía cuando estaban a punto de hablar civilizadamente—. Bueno, espero que obtengas todos los éxitos que te esperan en ese lugar.

—Gracias, ojalá sea de esa manera. Confío en mi capacidad, pero aún más en el poder de dios.

—Claro, sin él las fuerzas humanas pierden valor. Es por eso que me gustaría darte la bendición para que tengas un buen viaje.

—Eso sería asombroso —inclinándose, recibió la consagración por parte de Elroy. Al terminar, para su sorpresa, la mujer depositó un beso en su mejilla, dándole un cálido y apretado abrazo.

—Perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado, Candice

—Usted no tiene nada de que disculparse.

—No; déjame terminar —la atajó con ternura—, en estos seis años he sido la persona contraria a la que se esperaba de mí. Te he tratado de una forma que no mereces, Candy, y estoy arrepentida por eso.

—Mientras admita sus errores, para mí sigue siendo la misma señora honesta y llena de educación que conozco.

—Me enorgullece tu manera de pensar, Candice. Ahora me doy cuenta de quién eres y en lo que te has convertido. Entiendo el motivo por el que mis sobrinos te consideran tan especial.

Candy se rio, encantada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Stear, Archie y Anthony son solo un encanto. Los tres creen que el mundo entero es un terrón de azúcar.

—No lo asegures, querida. Y bienvenida a la familia —agregó, levantándose para rebuscar algo en su cajón—, para demostrarlo, quiero que tengas algo.

—No se preocupe, no es necesario nada, de verdad.

—Pero deseo hacerlo. Los muchachos tienen una reliquia cada uno, ahora te corresponde, como heredera de los Andrey.

La chica guardó silencio cuando la mujer le extendió una caja forrada en terciopelo purpura, como las capas de los reyes. Sus ojos le pedían que la abriera, así que lo hizo.

Se encontró con algo que le robó la respiración. Una preciosa gargantilla, cubierta de diamantes que brillaban con intensidad. Al sostenerla entre sus dedos se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era. Y además hermosa.

—Dios santo… no puedo aceptarla. Es demasiado.

—Es justo lo que mereces. Perteneció a la abuela de William, un recuerdo de los Andrey.

—Entonces será imposible que yo pueda conservarla. Muchas gracias, pero no. Debió obsequiársela a Eliza —dijo, intentando devolverle el objeto—, ella tiene la sangre de la familia.

—Pero no el corazón.

En la habitación de su internado, Candy sostuvo el collar contra su pecho, prometiendo guardarlo con toda la seguridad que pudiera encontrar.

Distraída por sus pensamientos, no se percató de los insistentes toquidos en su puerta.

—Adelante —exclamó, guardando su regalo en una caja y metiéndolo en el fondo de la gaveta de su ropa interior.

—Permiso —dijo una castaña de mediana estatura, usaba gafas de montura negra que ocultaban dos preciosos ojos marrones, le sonrió sinceramente—. Me alegra que por fin llegaras.

—Sí, hola. Soy Candy White Andrey, es un placer. Entra, por favor.

—Claro. Mi nombre es Patricia O'Brian, pero prefiero Patty —le explicó, su voz era tímida y baja—. ¿Me permites sentarme un momento?

—Por supuesto. —Le señaló la silla de su escritorio.

—Vivo en la habitación de al lado. La hermana Gray me pidió que te acompañara mientras te acostumbras a esto.

—Oh, gracias. Me alegra que seamos vecinas.

—A mí también. Estaba tranquilamente en mi recámara, cuando de pronto escuché a Taylor Swift y supe que apareciste.

—Increíble, ¿la conoces? Es una de mis cantantes country favorita, y además compuso una canción para la película de mi libro preferido, Los Juegos del Hambre.

— ¡Safe and sound! —Gritó—. Cristo bendito, amo esa trilogía.

—Lo sé, es como mi pan de cada día y soy cien por ciento tributo. Hazme las preguntas que quieras para comprobarlo.

—Te creo. Y si eres hunger, puedes olvidarte de tu cabeza —sonrió Patty, comenzando a relajarse—. Linda habitación, por cierto.

—Sí, está bastante bien, me gusta.

— ¿Y qué te ha parecido el colegio hasta ahora?

—La verdad es que no he visto nada, con eso de que acabo de llegar y casi me rompo el cuello intentando subir el equipaje.

— ¿Acaso Owen no te ayudó? —Preguntó Patricia.

—No. ¿Quién es?

—El "conserje" —explicó entre comillas—, aunque ese título le queda demasiado grande. Ya lo sabrás.

—Imagino que sólo duerme, come y refunfuña.

—Exacto —apuntó riéndose—, ¿seguro que no lo conoces, Candy?

—He visto un millón de Owens flojos y gruñones en mi vida como para conocer su comportamiento. ¿Y le pagan bien?

—Mejor que a los maestros, creo.

—Entonces, ¡al diablo la escuela! Mejor dediquémonos a ser conserjes.

—Es un mejor plan de vida.

Las dos chicas se carcajearon hasta lagrimear. Patty se ofreció a ayudarla a desempacar. No llevaba muchas pertenecías, la tía abuela Elroy le enviaría el resto cuando fuese a Londres en su viaje anual para visitar a sus sobrinos.

Patricia era realmente agradable y sencilla. Nada de pretenciosa y sabía que decir en el momento preciso, además de ser una amante de los libros. Habían leído las mismas novelas, cuentos y ensayos, aunque en ocasiones llegaron a estar en desacuerdo con respecto a los triángulos amorosos.

Candy supo de inmediato que podía confiar en ella. Le contó cosas sobre su vida en Chicago y de los muchachos.

—Así que de verdad eres novia de Anthony Brown. Pensé que sería mentira —comentó la morena.

—Es que sí es mentira. Somos familia adoptiva, como te he dicho.

—Lo lamento, creí que lo eran. Él siempre habla de ti, de su novia que vivía en Norteamérica y que pronto asistiría a este colegio… que la ama y no puede existir sin ella.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea yo —replicó la rubia, negándose a aceptar los sentimientos escondidos de Tony.

—Me parece demasiada coincidencia que existan dos Candy Andrey.

— ¿Dijo mi nombre?

—Ajá. Y antes de que lo olvide, todos creímos que lo decía en serio, siempre rechaza las insinuaciones de Eliza Leagan.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿¡ELLA ESTUDIA AQUÍ?! ¿NO EN MILÁN? —Grito Candy, poniéndose roja de repente e hiperventilando.

—Llegó hace un mes y no se le ha despegado a tu novio.

—No es mi novio.

—Lo que sea, tu primo. ¿Te cae mal?

—Me choca, hemos tenido algunos problemas grandes desde que nos conocemos. Parece querer arrancarme la cabeza cada vez que me ve —se encogió de hombros.

—Que feo.

—No te preocupes: le correspondo a sus sentimientos y con mayor intensidad.

—Te entiendo. Me cae verdaderamente mal, con ese porte de niña rica presumida.

—A veces tengo el impulso de arrancarle un poco de ese horrible pelo rojo de arpía.

— ¡Candy! —Protestó Patty, aunque en ese punto ya se estaba ahogando de la risa.

—Y a todo este rollo, ¿te llevas bien con mi familia?

—Supongo, son muy amables, pero no frecuento tratos con Archie y Anthony, sin embargo con Stear somos muy cercanos. Es súper divertido y jodidamente inteligente.

—Le encanta construir cosas e inventar objetos que terminan explotando la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, cuando cumplí doce años, me llevaron un pastel enorme a casa, pero él decidió hacerlo más grande. A veces es un estúpido: le introdujo uno de esos objetos con los que inflas llantas de camiones.

—No. ¿Y qué paso después?

—Terminó malditamente explotando en mi cara y en los invitados. La abuela Elroy lo castigó y le quitó los videojuegos.

— ¡Oh, santa madre! —Gritó Patty, arrastrándose de las carcajadas junto con Candy al pensar en la cómica escena.

—En ocasiones cuesta creer que sea el primer lugar en aprovechamiento y tenga reconocimientos en química, física y matemáticas —admitió su prima, limpiándose los labios.

—Me quitó el primer puesto, ahora soy la segunda mejor en Londres.

—Deberías estar saltando en una pierna, si yo tuviera ese promedio, me regalan una semana de compras en París.

—Stear me comentó que eres muy inteligente.

—Te daré un consejo, Patty: No creas todo lo que él dice. Un noventa y siete por ciento de ello es falso. ¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre.

En clase de literatura universal, Terrence Grandchester no podía evitar sentirse fastidiado. La materia le encantaba, pero sus compañeros eran tontos y aburridos, haciendo bromas insulsas sobre cosas que ni siquiera comprendían.

Se dedicó a dibujar en su libreta, ignorando a las chicas que intentaron hablarle erróneamente. Tenía la mesa libre, su anterior compañera se había ido a Japón.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —dijo la profesora Eloise, entrando tan jovial como siempre—. Espero que estén de buen humor hoy. He aquí una nueva alumna que se nos integra, Candice White Andrey, de los Estados Unidos. Un aplauso para ella, por favor.

El muchacho levantó la mirada, intrigado por ese nombre tan peculiar. La visión lo dejó boquiabierto.

Apenas la había visto el día anterior, domingo. No mantuvo la esperanza de reencontrarse con ella tan rápido.

Sin embargo ahí estaba frente a él, tan hermosa como una visión etérea, convirtiendo al insípido uniforme del colegio en algo majestuoso. No parecía asustada por estar al frente de la clase, mantenía la cabeza en alto, firme igual que una guerrera.

—Ve a sentarte con Terrence, por favor —terminó Eloise, una vez que la ronda de aplausos cesó.

De repente, los ojos verdes de la chica se encontraron con los azules de él, haciendo contacto, sacando mil chispas.

Y ella hizo algo inesperado.

Le sonrió.

Acercándose a Terry, ignoró los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, totalmente idiotas. Casi se tropezó con la mochila de uno de ellos, pero logró recomponerse, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Era algo torpe.

— ¿Ya la viste? Es una tonta —susurró una chica unos metros alejada, pero Terrence logró escucharla perfectamente.

—Bueno, no sería mala idea que alguien le pasara la lista de lectura a Candy; querida, esta semana estamos leyendo poemas de Alfonsina Storni. ¿La conoces?—Le preguntó Eloise.

—Sí, he leído algo de ella.

—Bien. Entonces comiencen a leer en sus lugares y discutan las ideas que tienen con el compañero de al lado.

En ese corto tiempo, Terrence tomó una gran decisión que quizás después lamentaría: se haría el duro e indiferente. Mostrar los sentimientos, se dijo mentalmente, sólo sirve para que te destrocen el corazón.

Aunque esa chica le encantara, no podía mostrarse vulnerable.

—Eh… disculpa. ¿Podrías poner la hoja en el centro para que la leamos juntos?

—Comienza tú, yo escucharé —le ordenó él, colocando el trozo de papel en sus manos.

Candy junto sus cejas, en obvio desacuerdo.

—Mira, lee una estrofa y después te seguiré con la siguiente. ¿Quieres que comience?

—Me da igual.

La chica tomó eso como un sí. Cogiendo aire en sus pulmones, se dispuso con la lectura:

_Tú me quieres alba,  
Me quieres de espumas,  
Me quieres de nácar.  
Que sea azucena  
Sobre todas, casta.  
De perfume tenue.  
Corola cerrada_

Terrence tardó un rato en reaccionar. La voz de Candy era poderosa y sin titubeos, clara como el agua, esplendida, majestuosa, la clase de voz que no encuentras en cualquier lugar.

También quería impresionarla:

_Ni un rayo de luna  
Filtrado me haya.  
Ni una margarita  
Se diga mi hermana.  
Tú me quieres nívea,  
Tú me quieres blanca,  
Tú me quieres alba. [2]_

La preciosa rubia sonrió, contenta con el resultado.

—Oye, hasta podrías ser actor —lo halagó sin saber el efecto que esas simples palabras provocaron en él.

—Es la idiotez más grande que he escuchado —refunfuñó en respuesta.

Terminaron el poema en medio de una nube de ensoñación. Candy fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Acaso no es hermoso? Y tiene una verdad increíble, aunque de primera instancia resulta algo difícil de comprender.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? No te va a decir con simpleza de que se trata; la autora utiliza metáforas y palabras engañosas.

—Lo sé, sí que le entendí, ¿y tú?

—Soy extraordinariamente inteligente.

—Tienes un ego enorme. No me digas, genio, ¿entonces de qué trata?

—Me parece que es obvio, incluso para ti. ¿Sabes en qué año nació Alfonsina?

—Sí, en 1892 y murió en 1938, ósea que el poema tiene mucho que ver con el contexto social, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. En aquella época, el machismo era algo que se veía con buenos ojos. Los hombres éramos el género fuerte, los que dominaban.

—Ajá, y se les daban más privilegios, derechos y menos rectitud por ser hombres, podían hacer lo que quisieran, incluso sexualmente hablando.

—Exacto. Y a las mujeres se les trataba con injusticia, servían únicamente para estar en sus hogares, sirviéndonos y acatando ordenes de nosotros…

—… criando hijos, haciendo quehaceres muy al estilo de Blancanieves.

Terrence asintió, soltando una risita.

—Eso trato de explicar. Y el tema principal es la virginidad, en esos siglos, si una mujer no era casta hasta el matrimonio, se consideraba un sacrilegio. Y, el hombre del que habla Alfonsina en el poema, quiere que ella sea perfecta: pura, hermosa, sin mancha alguna.

—Sí, sí. Y otro tema de la poesía es la hipocresía. ¿Cómo puede él pedirle perfección cuando ha cometido tantos errores? Es medio puto…

— ¿Puto?

—Sí, y además exigente, se comprueba en un párrafo.

—Entonces hemos terminado aquí. Virginidad, gente hipócrita y machista —dijo Terrence, escribiendo en su libreta—, ahora cuando Eloise nos pregunte, responderemos de la mejor manera.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Así que eres la señorita pecas —dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema. La adolescente tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

—No me llamo así, te lo dije en el aeropuerto. Soy Candice White Andrey, para tu información y no es como que te importe.

—Tienes razón: no me importa. Para mí eres señorita pecas, hermana de los monos.

—Y para mí no serás más que un aristócrata presumido, arrogante y fanfarrón.

—Ah, así que al final descubriste quién soy. Dime, pequeña, ¿comenzarás a tratarme diferente?

—Oh, por supuesto, su majestad. ¿Quiere que le haga una reverencia? —Ironizó ella, con un gran toque de burla en sus palabras.

—Estaría bien para variar. La mayoría me besa los pies y se arrodilla ante mí cada vez que me ven.

—Eso quisieras, pero sigues siendo el mismo chico que conocí en el aeropuerto, sólo que ahora te crees un rey.

—Probablemente lo sea.

—No, eres un duque, todavía no alcanzas ese título.

—Aún.

—Aún.

—Y antes de que lo olvide; ahora que he descubierto que eres una orgullosa Andrey, has entrado en mi lista negra.

—Vaya, qué miedo. ¿Por qué?

—Odio a tu familia.

—Y nosotros a ti.

—Candy, Terrence. ¿Terminaron ya? —Inquirió Eloise, mostrándose divertida con la escena.

—Hace un rato, ¿quiere que se lo demostremos? —Ofreció ella.

—Sería genial; acérquense los dos y así los evalúo. De acuerdo a lo que digan podrán salir a almorzar, ¿qué les parece?

Luego de hacerles unas cuantas preguntas a ambos, decidió que era, por lejos, lo mejor que había escuchado en semanas. Se ganaron puntos extras para las pruebas finales y la posibilidad de comer antes que todos los demás.

—Escuché que los lunes son días de pizza, ¿no te parece asombroso? Ayer fue domingo y la cafetería estaba cerrada —inició la conversación una animada Candy. Sin embargo, su compañero caminaba lejos y parecía ignorarla.

—Vaya, que tragedia.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—No seas entrometida y ve a comer algo.

—Hey, acompáñame. Somos los únicos que estamos fuera de clase y no quiero estar sola —dijo, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—Las cocineras estarán contigo, y quizás algún friki si tienes suerte.

—No seas sangrón. Vamos —y sin esperar respuesta, lo cogió del brazo, halándolo consigo.

—Oye, ¡¿qué haces, tonta?!

—Ir a la cafetería, idiota. Los dos, para eso están los amigos.

_Amigos. _Una palabra que para Terrence carecía de significado, hasta ese momento. Así fue como dejó de resistirse.

Luego de comprar sus alimentos, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana, desde donde se podía contemplar todo, el campo de beisbol y la piscina.

—La escuela es enorme, pero parece tan asfixiante. —Suspiró Candy.

—Es una prisión para niños ricos disfrazada de colegio. Aquí venimos los hijos de personas que están lo suficientemente ocupados con sus vidas como para considerarnos un estorbo.

—Anda, no es verdad.

—Sabes que sí. ¿Por qué otro motivo estaríamos aquí?

—La educación es extraordinaria.

—Existen institutos privados que no son internados —apuntó él.

—Tal vez. Aunque… pensándolo bien, nunca estaré segura de si la educación fue la verdadera razón por la que la abuela nos envió a mí y a mis primos aquí.

— ¿Abuela? ¿Qué hay de tus papás?

—No tengo. Vale, tal vez sí que los tuve alguna vez, pero no los conozco. Supongo que sabrás un poco sobre la historia del reciente miembro de la familia Andrey.

|—Me contó mi tío sobre una chica que el señor William adoptó… Mierda, ¿eres tú?

—Esa misma.

—No puedo creerlo. El mundo es verdaderamente pequeño.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Ahora sé lo tuyo y tú lo mío: eres un Duque asquerosamente rico que no desvela su identidad a la primera, y yo una chica huérfana en un internado para millonarios.

—Aguarda, ¿viviste en un orfanato?

—Sí  
—Que feo.

—No lo es. Se llama El hogar de Pony y es lo mejor que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca fue malo o difícil estar ahí, con mis cariñosas madres, las mujeres que nos cuidaban y tantos amigos como puedes imaginar. Ahí nunca se estaba solo. Ni entonces ni ahora.

—Tienes suerte.

—Quizás. He encontrado gente buena en mi vida, personas que estoy orgullosa de conocer. No me arrepiento de nada o maldigo lo que me ha tocado pasar, después de todo, las cosas ocurren por algo. Como en el vídeo de The Reason, de Hoobastank.

—Lo he visto, es asombroso —asintió distraído—, ¿y nunca te sientes deprimida por tu verdadera familia?

—A veces no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, desasosiego e impotencia. Pueden estar muertos, en prisión o agonizando en algún lugar. Trato de no crearme ideas que me destruyan.

—Te envidio.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no soy una inglesa millonaria.

—Eres una heredera americana, y no es eso a lo que me refiero. No a lo material, pecas.

— ¿Entonces a qué?

—Conoces el amor. Sin importar quién te lo ha brindado, estás consciente de lo que es.

—Apuesto a que tú también.

—Existen diferentes tipos de huérfanos.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Pues dejémoslo así. No quiero hablar de eso —esquivó, torciendo la cara—, y no hablaba de nada en concreto.

—No te creo.

—No lo hagas.

—Ah, y no estás solo.

—Cito a Green Day: I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever know. [2]

—Deja de bromear, lo digo enserio. Nadie camina solo en esta vida. Todavía existen personas que valen la pena.

—Puede ser.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Candy susurró:

—Esto suena como una canción de infancia.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Terrence, confundido y desubicado.

—Son tranquilizadoras. Incluso cuando las escuchas años después, siendo un adulto, son capaces de brindarte paz.

—Ya veo. Justo ahora se siente así: calma y plenitud.

—Totalmente.

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

—Candice White Andrey, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

El momento quedó estancado cuando un muchacho alto y rubio se apareció frente a ellos, tan enojado como si le hubiesen hecho algún daño enorme.

Miraba a la chica, muy herido y ofendido. Se notaba la tensión en el aire y la canción de infancia quedó hecha trizas.

—Anthony. Hola. Justo ahora estábamos hablando, nos interrumpiste.

—Grandchester —escupió el chico.

—Brown.

—Tony, ¿qué quieres?

—Salí temprano de mi clase de matemáticas. ¿Y tú? No habrás hecho novillos, Candy. Sería decepcionante.

—Claro que no. Acabamos primero la actividad de literatura y nos permitieron venir a comer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres controlarla, Anthony? No es una niña —replicó el otro, haciendo un esfuerzo por no golpearlo.

—Evito que ella cometa locuras de las que después se arrepienta.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Podrías dejarnos…?

—No. Absolutamente no, ¿olvidas lo que te dijimos Stear, Archie y yo? ¿Y lo que nos dijiste?

—Lo recuerdo. Dije que los amo y no tienen derecho a decidir sobre mi vida y lo que ocurre con ella, pase lo que pase.

—Candy.

—Tony.

—Como sea, yo me voy. Fue delicioso verte de nuevo, señorita pecas.

—Hasta pronto, mocos malcriado.

—Te veré después —murmuró poniéndose de pie. Como tentando su suerte y probando a Anthony, tomó la mano femenina y depositó un casto beso en esta.

—Grandchester, largo de aquí.

—Adiós, niño bonito.

Candy lo contempló retirarse, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgando detrás de él. Aunque no quería enfrentarse a Tony, no le quedó más opción que hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Yo me compraré otro trozo de pizza, con uno solo no me basta y en cualquier momento darán la campanada —se levantó de su asiento, corriendo hacia la barra.

—Aguarda. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese chico?

—Platicar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me cae bien, supongo…. ¿Podría darme una de peperoni? Gracias. —Contestó a la empleada, recibiendo el plato y esperando a que Anthony pidiera su comida.

—No debería "caerte bien," ¿sabes?

—Sin embargo así pasa —susurró mientras caminaban a su mesa—. Igual, todavía no me ha invitado a drogarme, así que está todo bien.

—No es gracioso, Candy.

—Lo sé, pero no tienen que preocuparse por mí. Al final, Stear, Archie y tú son mis primos, mis queridos hermanos y los amo más que a nada. Siempre los elegiré a ustedes, serán primero ante todo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —respondió ella, mirándolo directamente a los azules ojos.

—Bien, entonces intentaré dejarte en paz.

—Que así sea —bromeó la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

—Te quiero mucho, Candy.

—Te quiero más, Tony.

Y el muchacho se conformó con eso. Por ahora.

* * *

[1] Tú me quieres blanca. Alfonsina Storni.

[2] I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever know. –Camino por una calle solitaria, la única que conozco. (Boulevard of broken dreams).

N/A

Hola, amigas fanfictioneras (¿qué dije?) Espero que este segundo capítulo les guste, Terry y Candy se están acercando un poquito más *levanta las cejas sugestivamente*, nuestro querido Anthony es un celosillo, pero luego sabrán lo que ocurrirá.

Mil gracias por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace, y a todos los escritores, saber que mi trabajo les gusta. Gracias, gracias, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Fati-Chan.


	3. Los chicos sí lloran

**3**

**Los chicos sí lloran**

Anthony Brown fingió poner atención a su clase. Se reía de las bromas del sacerdote, asentía o negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando y mantenía la vista clavada en el frente.

Sin embargo su mente vagaba en otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí. Encontró a Candy hablando con Terrence Grandchester, el aristócrata. ¿Lo peor de todo? Que ella se veía _feliz _y tranquila, sonreía, bromeaba a su lado y conversaba de temas bastante profundos con él, el muchacho más rebelde e incomprendido del colegio.

Y Terry… estaba encantado al lado de su chica traviesa. Le brillaban los ojos, parecía otra persona.

—Ya veo, justo ahora se siente así: calma y plenitud —recordaba que había dicho el futuro duque.

—Totalmente —respondió su prima.

Después, como una oración de complicidad, los dos contestaron su frase:

—Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Luego de escuchar gran parte de la conversación que sostuvo la señorita Andrey con Terrence, no pudo soportar seguir presenciando la atmosfera intima que se formó entre ambos. No le quedó más remedio que interrumpir antes de que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

Candy no. No podía gustarle ese arrogante. ¡Le pertenecía, era suya desde la primera vez que la vio!

De niños, era linda, adorable y lista. Pero los años pasaron y ella se transformó poco a poco en una joven hermosa, con ideales firmes y una inteligencia que superaba con creces a la de cualquier persona.

¿Por qué iba a llegar alguien más a robar lo que consideraba de su posesión? Candy, ingenua como siempre, pensaba que todas las personas eran perfectas. No era capaz de notar segundas intenciones.

Terrence obviamente jamás se conformaría con una simple amistad al lado de la rubia, sin importar que se hubiesen conocido hace tres días.

Su deber como primo era protegerla de los que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, de cualquiera que se le acercara a buscar otra cosa.

Y además, ¿cómo olvidar la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo antes de ir al colegio? La tía abuela organizó una fiesta de despedida para sus sobrinos, una reunión impresionante y elegante a la que asistirían las personas importantes de Chicago, incluidos los Leagan.

Anthony, Alistear y Archibald se dirigieron a la habitación de Candice para recogerla.

—Despacio, nada de apurarse —dijo Stear en ese entonces, tocando con los nudillos a la puerta de la adolescente—. Candy, es hora de comer.

Los tres estaban emocionados, vestidos con sus trajes de gala. En el fondo de su corazón, Tony deseaba que Candy se diera cuenta de que, a sus dieciséis años, había dejado de ser un niño.

—Venimos a acompañarte.

— ¿Puedo entrar, señorita Andrey?

—Adelante.

—Aquí estam… ¡Oh, dios, qué hermosa! —Gritó el inventor al mirarla en el umbral. Se vio obligado a ajustarse las gafas y tragar saliva.

— ¡Soberbia! —Exclamó Anthony, aunque esa palabra nunca sería suficiente para describir el aspecto de Candy.

—Quiero verla… ¡Qué preciosa!

Usaba un vestido verde, entallado y con corte de sirena que tenía un bordado en la espalda y joyas falsas en el pecho. Resaltaba su figura, las curvas que poseía y esa cintura tan estrecha. En ese momento, con los zapatos altos, el cabello arreglado con listones verdes y sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas brillando, no pudo evitar pensar en la mujer que se había convertido.

Además, se parecía muchísimo a Rosemary, su madre.

En ese momento juró conservarla para siempre, sin importar las dificultades que se pusieran en su camino. Tarde o temprano él cumpliría la mayoría de edad para convertirla en su esposa, y ella sería una digna representante de la familia.

Pasar el resto de su vida a su lado… La perspectiva lo llenaba de ilusión.

Ahora que estaba cerca de su cumplir su meta, nadie (ni siquiera un malcriado) lo alejaría de Candice Andrey.

Sin embargo, no había pensado en algo. ¿Y si ella era quién no lo quería?

—Te juro que no entendí nada. ¿Seguro que no estaba escrito en griego? —Le preguntó Candy a Patricia, masajeándose las sienes después de una larga clase de álgebra.

Las matemáticas y ella se peleaban todos los días.

—Bueno —se rio la castaña—, sí que lo estaban. Algunas letras; alfa, omega.

—No, no en griego. Sino en otro idioma más difícil. ¿Coreano? ¿Elfico?

—A veces tienes unas ideas… —Patty negó con la cabeza, totalmente divertida.

Después de la escenita que Anthony le montó en la cafetería, no había visto a Terrence. Tal vez él estaba molesto, y si ese fuera el caso, no pensaba ceder y dirigirle la palabra con facilidad. Su orgullo podía alcanzar niveles extremos cuando la hacían enojar.

— ¿Por qué no quitan esa materia? Le harían un gran favor a la humanidad; se ahorrarían mil dolores de cabeza.

—Candice, es algo muy necesario. —La sermoneó.

—Sigo esperando el día en que compre mangos en la calle y el vendedor me diga: "En un momento te doy la cuenta, niña. Sólo permíteme calcular cuánto es _a_³ - 3_ab_²."

—Tal vez tienes razón. Pero es divertido resolver todas esas ecuaciones —comentó Patty.

—Divertido para un mártir —murmuró Candy. Definitivamente, Patricia O'Brien y Stear Cornwall harían una pareja excelente. La rubia los imaginó juntos, hablando sobre fórmulas químicas, la tabla de los elementos y cómo calcular la velocidad que recorre una ardilla con pantalones en una pista de hielo.

—Mira nada más quién está ahí.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron en seco al escuchar esa voz, que denotaba una cantidad de veneno increíble para tratarse de una joven tan hermosa.

Ahí estaba Eliza Leagan, rodeada como siempre de un grupito de seguidoras con la misma expresión de envidia y amargura que las caracterizaba. La señorita Andrey tragó saliva, pero le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza semejante.

Eliza había madurado físicamente, pero seguía conservando los rasgos que la distinguían, el cabello rojo le caía en elegantes bucles por el cuerpo, los ojos marrones brillando con un destello espantoso. Poseía una belleza mortífera; era una bruja hermosa, pero malvada.

—Hola, Eliza.

—Candy. —Respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa amable—, escuché que llegaste ayer, lamento no haber pasado a saludarte a tiempo.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí, Eliza. Las dos estudiaremos en el mismo internado, ¿no es una noticia fantástica?

—Claro. Increíble. Como te extrañé tanto…

—Me encantaría decir lo mismo. —ironizó la rubia.

—Pero que mala educación tengo, permíteme presentarte a las demás —dijo, separándose de su grupo. Patricia parecía temblar a su lado.

—No es necesario. Tarde o temprano nos conoceremos.

—No importa. Chicas —replicó, ignorándola olímpicamente—, ella es Candy Andrey, mi prima de Norteamérica.

— ¿Qué hay? —La adolescente hizo la señal de paz hippie, intentado olvidar su repentino temor.

Obviamente, Eliza planeaba algo para humillarla frente a la escuela

Todas contestaron entre voces.

—Fue adoptada por nuestro tío abuelo William hace seis años, ¿cierto, Candice?

—En efecto, por si aún les quedan dudas —confirmó ella, mirándose las uñas. De inmediato se desató el caos entre las amigas de Eliza.

—Dios. ¿De verdad eres adoptada? —Inquirió una.

—No pensé que sería cierto —agregó otra. Candy no sabía si era su imaginación, pero le pareció verla formar una mueca de asco—. ¿Todavía existen los huérfanos?

—Lo sé, soy toda una rareza: admírenme, quizás después se me antoje cobrarles. Aprovechen cuando aún es gratis.

—Muy graciosa, Candice. Siempre has tenido un sentido del humor extraño, incluso cuando mis padres te adoptaron…

— ¿Era tu hermana, Eliza? —Inquirió otra chica, llevándose las manos a los labios con sorpresa y espanto.

—No, no —soltó una carcajada burlona, como si la idea le resultase cómica y aterradora—. Mis padres la adoptaron por lástima y caridad.

—Cierto. Deberían canonizarlos, en especial a tu mamá, santa mujer, bondadosa, paciente y amable —dijo Candy con sarcasmo, pero las amigas de Eliza, que poseían el cerebro de un mosquito, no lo notaron.

—Concuerdo contigo. ¿Y no he mencionado, que además trabajó en nuestro establo?

— ¡Establo! Ahora entiendo porque huele a caballo.

—Sí, es tan desagradable.

—Oigan, sigo aquí —replicó la pecosa ofendida—, ¿saben qué es más desagradable aún? Hablar mal de alguien cuando ni siquiera la conocen.

—Incluso dormía ahí, ¿pueden creerlo? Compartiendo con los animes… después de todo, es el lugar al que pertenece.

— ¡Eliza! —Exclamó Patricia, totalmente horrorizada por la situación. Aunque Candice aparentaba fuerza, la chica de lentes notó como sus mejillas se teñían poco a poco de un rojo intenso.

—Déjala, Patty.

—Pero, claro: ¿qué se puede esperar de una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres?

—Digo lo mismo. ¿Qué puedes pensar de una amargada y egocéntrica que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que meterse en la vida de otros porque la suya es bastante vacía?

—Y todavía no he agregado que intentó asesinar a una persona.

Se escucharon grititos de asombro por parte de los espectadores. Patricia comenzó a sudar frío y Candice se puso pálida.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Eliza?

— ¡Tú trataste de matar a Anthony! —La acusó, señalándola con un dedo—. Y no te atrevas a negarlo, ¿o acaso no lo olvidaste, en la cacería del zorro?

Candy lo recordaba. Había pasado medio año desde entonces y evitaba las memorias de ese acontecimiento.

Era otoño y los dos se separaron del resto. Cabalgaron durante una hora hasta llegar a un terreno desconocido. Se percataron de la presencia del zorro cuando el caballo de Tony se movió violentamente, y su pata quedó dentro de una trampa. El animal bufó, relinchó y Anthony cayó con fuerza, golpeándose en la nuca.

Fue un milagro que no falleciera en ese accidente, sin embargo pasó varias semanas en coma.

Desde ese día, la señorita Andrey les temía a los caballos.

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de acusarme de algo semejante? ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de eso!

—Claro que la tienes. Eras la única que estaba a su lado y siempre has sido una huérfana agresiva y maleducada.

— ¿Entonces, si lo intenté matar, porque él sigue dirigiéndome la palabra?

—Eso es porque utilizas artimañas sucias para engatusarlo. No sabemos con qué clase de trucos los embrujas —soltó.

—Pero hay algo que no comprendo: si tú eres una jovencita refinada, inteligente y decente, ¿por qué Anthony apenas soporta tu presencia?

—Cállate, estúpida.

— ¿Duele, verdad? Saber que una sucia dama de establo tiene lo único que no puedes conseguir.

En ese punto, Eliza estaba a punto de explotar de rabia, así que decidió no perder la compostura y se dirigió a Patty:

—Patricia, perteneces a una buena familia y eres una excelente estudiante, elije mejor a tus amistades. Ven con nosotras, no te conviene ser amiga de alguien similar —Finalizó mirando a Candy con desprecio.

—No, gracias. Prefiero juntarme con alguien que fue pobre —dijo, rodeando a la rubia en un abrazo—, pero honesta y no con una señorita de sociedad que es hipócrita.

—Vamos, Patty. Hasta pronto, amores. —Se despidió Candy, agitando una mano al lado de la gordita.

Una vez lejos, la miró, tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No tenías por qué hacer eso. Estar conmigo es prácticamente un suicidio social, en especial si Eliza es la mosca reina.

—Abeja reina —la corrigió Patricia.

—Da lo mismo. ¿Quieres darme un abrazo? —Sin esperar respuesta, la jaló contra su cuerpo, riéndose por lo bajo—. Gracias por esto, aunque nos conocemos de un día.

—Eso no importa. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y la tuya me dice tantas cosas…

—Que tú no aceptes el veneno de Eliza te convierte en alguien increíble para mí. Eres muy especial, Patty.

—Deja de decir eso. Tengo la cara caliente.

Esa fue la confirmación de una amistad muy fuerte entre Candy White Andrey y Patricia O'Brien. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a romper el lazo que las unió irremediablemente.

Una semana después de su encuentro con Terrence, Candy no había vuelto a hablar con él.

Aunque compartían mesa en literatura, el muchacho la ignoraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra o se atrevía a mirarla. Y los días pasaban, pero tampoco ella dio su brazo a torcer. ¡Sólo conversaron dos veces y no fue la gran cosa! ¿Por qué iba a pasar su tiempo libre pensando en Terry?

—Necesito ver a mis primos —le dijo a Patty mientras las dos hacían la tarea en su habitación—. ¿Sabes cómo puedo entrar al dormitorio de los chicos?

— ¿Estás loca? —Le preguntó una gordita alterada. Acto seguido; se persignó repetidas veces—. ¡No puedes entrar ahí nunca! Si la hermana Grey o algún maestro te llegase a ver… puedes considerarte expulsada.

—Que amargados son todos en este colegio —susurró—. Me enviaron una carta, quieren que los visite.

— ¿En serio? Pero no entiendo cómo vas a hacer para llegar hasta ahí sin que nadie te vea.

—Ya pensaré en algo, incluso te traeré chocolate y galletas si puedo, ¿sabes cuánto extraño comer dulces?

—Lo imagino —sonrió Patricia—, yo te cubriré, no te preocupes. Sólo ten cuidado.

—Lo prometo. Pero ahora que recuerdo —el rostro de Candy se transformó en una mueca pícara—, traje la cuerda con la que solía trepar árboles en Nueva York.

—Imposible, ¿no es algo arriesgado?

—No para alguien que lleva toda la vida moviéndose entre las ramas —explicó entretenida, sacando la soga de una de sus maletas—, volveré en un rato, Patty.

—Si te quebras una pierna…

—Será mejor para ustedes, me tendrán quieta un buen rato —bromeó—. Hasta pronto.

Abrió la puerta de su balcón, encontrando un panorama solitario, las luces apagadas y la noche negra. Ni siquiera salieron la luna y las estrellas, como si se hubiesen confabulado para ayudarla.

— ¡Aquí voy! —Susurró emocionada, lanzando la cuerda hasta que ésta quedó atada en un tronco cercano. Feliz con el resultado, subió a la barandilla y saltó en picada, transportándose entre los árboles con la maestría de un mono. Contuvo los gritos de alegría al sentir el viento en su cara, la momentánea libertad.

En medio de la negrura logró distinguir una luz amarilla que parpadeaba, encendiéndose y apagándose cada tres segundos. Esa era la habitación.

—Candice, por aquí —murmuró Archibald en un tono bastante bajo para que lo escuchara—. Fíjate por donde…

— ¡AY! —Exclamó cuando cayó sobre su trasero en el duro piso. Se quejó silenciosamente, sobándose la zona adolorida—. Para la próxima no olviden ponerme un colchón o algo parecido.

—Lo pensaremos. Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte —dijo Stear, tendiéndole una mano.

La joven sonrió al contemplarlos. Los veía todos los días, pero nunca tenían oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que querían con tantas personas vigilándolos.

—Entra antes de que alguien te vea —intervino Anthony, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Una vez adentro, le sirvieron té y unas galletitas rellenas de crema que escondían debajo de la cama. Fue divertido volver a platicar como en los viejos tiempos.

—No entiendo álgebra, soy malísima con historia —se quejaba la joven—, y además la semana pasada la profesora de español me sacó del salón porque estaba "peleando" con Eliza.

—Escuché que tuvieron problemas cuando llegaste al colegio —agregó Stear.

—Bueno, nos peleamos —admitió avergonzada—, ella me dijo cosas horribles y no podía pasarlas por alto.

— ¿Qué fue esta vez? —Preguntó Anthony, planeando aclararle unos cuantos puntos a Eliza.

—Ya sabes: mi condición, que soy adoptada y eso.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Candice. Esa chica siempre es así. ¿Fue lo único que te echó en cara? —Inquirió Archie.

—También sobre el accidente de Tony.

El silencio reinó en la recámara. El rubio sonrió, atrayendo a Candy contra su costado.

— ¿Sigues recordando eso, llorona? Me cansé de repetirte que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

—Sí, pero casi moriste y yo no pude hacer nada.

—Deja de pensar así. Claro que hiciste algo, te pusiste a gritar mi nombre y llorar. ¿Sabes? De alguna forma, oírte, pensar en ti, en Stear y Archie, fue mi consuelo para no irme de este mundo.

—Así es, primita —la reconfortó Archie—, no te atormentes por eso. Al final, este idiota sigue vivo.

—Imagino lo que hubiera sucedido si Anthony no hubiese resistido un poco más.

—Lo hizo, es lo único que importa. —Finalizó Stear.

De repente, la computadora que ocupaba el escritorio emitió un pitido semejante a una alarma.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Diablos —maldijo Archie a la pantalla. Sus ojos se movían para leer el mensaje que recibió—. Es ella de nuevo.

—Oh, no. ¿Tu acosadora volvió? —Anthony se giró para mirarlo con una expresión de burla.

—Desgraciadamente, pensé que me dejaría en paz un tiempo.

—Me perdí. ¿De qué están hablando?

—Cupido flechó a nuestro querido y pequeño Archie. —Explicó Stear, lanzándole un almohadón a su hermano.

—Flechó a esa tipa, no a mí.

—Increíble, ¿quién es la afortunada?

—Annie Britter, ¿la recuerdas? Vive en Colorado, la millonaria tímida tiene un enamoramiento que roza la obsesión con Archibald —le dijo Tony.

— ¿Annie?

La respiración de Candy se volvió superficial. La conocía incluso más que a sí misma.

Ambas se criaron en el mismo orfanato, el hogar de Pony, incluso las encontraron juntas. Aun cuando usaban pañales se convirtieron en las mejores amigas que alguna vez existieron.

Candy la quería mucho, se convirtió en su hermana de corazón. «Siempre juntas» ese era su mantra.

Un día, Annie estaba deprimida por no tener a sus padres. Candy intentó de todo para ayudarla, así que decidió organizar un picnic en su honor.

Robaron vino de la señorita Pony, pan, queso y fruta de la cocina. Consiguieron tomar prestada una carreta y juntas se encaminaron hacia una especie de lago en donde comieron y se divirtieron.

Casi murieron ahogadas esa mañana, de no ser por el señor Frederick Britter, que las rescató, llevándolas a su mansión.

Les dio ropa limpia, las invitó a dormir cuando comenzó a llover. Pasearon en caballo y a Annie se le ocurrió la idea de que quizás podrían ser adoptadas por el hombre sin hijos.

Candy huyó de la casa esa misma noche, sin poder soportar el egoísmo de su amiga y que olvidara la promesa de estar juntas toda la vida.

Todavía recordaba como Annie apareció en el hogar de Pony antes del amanecer, calada hasta los huesos y asegurando no querer al señor Britter como padre.

Sin embargo, él quedó prendado de la belleza y encanto de la rubia pecosa, que no podía vivir sin trepar a un árbol. Planeaba adoptarla.

¿Cómo iba a dejar sola a Annie, la cobarde y llorona, que con lágrimas surcando su bonito rostro de muñeca le suplicó que no la abandonara?

El día en que Elizabeth y Frederick arribaron en el orfanato para conocer a Candy, ésta hizo todo lo posible para que se decepcionaran de ella.

No lo consiguió, pero Elizabeth comprendió la renuencia de la niña a querer formar parte de su familia, por lo que tomó a Annie como segunda opción.

No rechazó la propuesta, obviamente. No podía hacerlo, jamás sería lo suficientemente altruista o tonta como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener una familia de ricos y padres cariñosos.

Dejó sola a su _hermanita _y tres meses después, dejó de llamarla y escribirle, argumentando que su madre no deseaba que nadie, por ningún motivo, se enterara de su relación con ese lugar.

Cortó toda comunicación y volvió a verla tiempo después, en casa de los Leagan.

Los Britter mantenían buena relación con los Andrey, así que Elizabeth visitó junto con Annie a la señora Leagan y sus hijos.

La chica fingió no conocer a Candice. Eliza y Niel no desperdiciaron momento alguno para humillarla, y después, cuando decidieron que era hora de montar, Niel cogió una espuela del establo y con eso molestó al caballo de Annie para que saliera descarriado y enfurecido.

Inculparon a Candy, como era de esperar. Pero ella era noble y no guardaba rencor: subió a otro caballo y corrió tras su amiga para rescatarla.

—Lo siento mucho, Candice —le había dicho lejos de la mansión, luego de que la salvara. Las dos estaban sentadas en el pasto, mirando al horizonte—, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que ellos descubran quién soy.

— ¿Cuál es el problema de esa gente? ¿Por qué está mal visto que alguien sea huérfano?

—Mis padres crearon la coartada de que soy hija de un pariente lejano, que murió hace un tiempo. La gente lo cree y me acepta, ¿tienes idea de lo crueles que serían conmigo si se enteraran?

—Te entiendo, Annie. Y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, jamás le diré a nadie quién eres en realidad.

—Gracias.

—Pero a veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que me escribieras, que tan sólo me dirigieras una mirada de reconocimiento.

— ¡No me culpes, Candy! Yo no lo elegí así.

—Claro que no, lo sé; ya te dije que siempre serás mi hermana aunque yo ya no sea la tuya.

—Mamá siempre dice que algún día la fortuna de los Britter pasará a ser mía. Me casaré con un hombre de buena posición económica y seré muy feliz —recitó las palabras que sabía de memoria—, pero mi único problema es el Hogar de Pony.

—Bien. Esas son tus decisiones —Candy forzó una sonrisa—, te quiero, Annie.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Interrumpió el mayordomo de los Leagan, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

Ésta asintió con la cabeza, desviando los ojos.

—La señora está muy molesta contigo, Candy —le advirtió el jardinero.

—Lo imaginaba.

Regresaron a la mansión. Niel y Eliza la acusaron de tratar de matar a Annie, y ella no lo negó.

Obligaron a Candy a pedirle perdón de rodillas por algo que no hizo; su amiga no dejaba de derramar lágrimas, siendo ese otro acto de traición y cobardía.

Por más que eso la lastimó, no era capaz de guardarle rencor alguno. Ni antes ni nunca.

—Hey, ¿a dónde te fuiste, pequeña pecosa? —Inquirió Anthony muy cerca de su rostro, chasqueando los dedos.

—A ningún lado. Sólo estaba pensando en lo bonito que sería si Annie y Archie se hicieran novios.

El interpelado lucía asustado mientras Stear, Anthony y Candy se burlaban de sus desgracias.

—Dios me libre. Prefiero ser conejillo de indias de Alistear antes que salir con Annie.

— ¿Por qué? Ella es una chica muy bonita y educada —dijo su hermano, ajustándose las gafas.

—No lo dudo, pero simplemente no es mi tipo. A mí me gustan las chicas que dicen lo que piensan sin importar la opinión de las personas, que son sinceras y espontaneas.

— ¿Acaso Annie no es sincera? —Preguntó Anthony, todavía abrazado a Candy.

—Tal vez sí, pero siento que no es completamente honesta con todos. Sé que es una tontería y debería darme la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, pero…

—No te preocupes, ella está en Norteamérica, ¿no? —Susurró Candy, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Me acaba de avisar que vendrá en dos días, ¿pueden creerlo? Pidió a sus padres un cambio de colegio sólo para estar conmigo, ¡qué acosadora! —Gritó Archibald.

—Entonces estarás muy ocupado en estos días, galán. —Lo molestó su prima adoptiva.

—Será mejor que te pongas más elegante que de costumbre. —Siguió Stear.

— ¿Más elegante? Se convertiría en un pavorreal. —Finalizó Anthony, haciéndolos soltar una risa tras otra.

Su ameno encuentro se vio interrumpido en el momento que escucharon pasos aproximándose y la seca voz de la hermana Grey.

El rostro de los cuatro muchachos se transformó en un blanco enfermizo.

—La rectora está de inspección —murmuró Stear.

— ¿Qué haré?

—Ya sé, ¡escóndete en el otro cuarto, rápido! —Le ordenó Archibald, abriendo la puerta que se comunicaba con la habitación de al lado. Sin perder tiempo, la rubia se introdujo en la recámara.

Sintió como cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba alerta. Un sudor frío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Alistear Cornwall, Archibald Cornwall y Anthony Brown —escuchó decir a la madre superiora. Comenzó a temblar, escondiéndose tras el armario.

—Sí —contestaron los chicos nerviosamente. Inclusive uno de ellos tartamudeó.

—La hora de apagar las luces pasó hace quince minutos, ¿qué hacen todavía despiertos?

—Lo que pasa es que discutíamos las características físicas de la luna en Norteamérica y Londres —explicó el inventor.

Genial excusa.

—Pero aquí hay… una, dos, tres, ¡cuatro tazas de té! —Candy se congeló, siendo víctima de un repentino dolor de cabeza.

—Invitamos a un compañero a estudiar, es por eso que no apagamos las luces aún, pensábamos recoger todo primero.

— ¿Qué estudiante?

—Terrence Grandchester —se apresuró a responder Archie.

«Sí, claro. Como Terry es tan amigo de los Andrey» pensó Candy conteniendo una risa.

— ¿El señor Grandchester? Vaya, es una sorpresa. Acomoden este desorden y acuéstense lo antes posible si no quieren recibir una sanción.

—Bien —respondieron a coro. Candy pudo respirar aliviada cuando la oyó retirarse.

Salió del armario con las piernas temblando como gelatina. Tuvo que dejarse caer en el colchón de Terrence para no desmayarse.

Gracias a su peso, unas fotografías se acomodaron en su regazo. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, las miró unos segundos.

—Esta es Eleanor Baker, la actriz de Hollywood —se dijo a sí misma.

Era una mujer preciosa, conocida en el mundo del entretenimiento por ser la persona con más premios Oscar y Globos de oro en la historia, después de Meryl Streep. Sus primos y ella eran aficionados a su trabajo.

Le sorprendió ver el autógrafo adjunto:

_Para mi hijo, Terrence. Con todo el amor y cariño de su madre. Eleanor Baker._

Frunció el entrecejo, mareada, confundida y entumecida. ¿Hijo? La señora no estaba casada, todos lo sabían. Y la madre de Terry era la duquesa de Grandchester, ¿verdad?

Entendiendo que se encontraba en su habitación, resolvió levantarse, pero la puerta se abrió de sopetón rebelando a un joven alto, imponente y de ojos impresionantemente azules.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, surgieron chispas. No sabía decir si de enojo o alegría.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le reclamó.

—Lo lamento, me equivoqué de habitación. Pensé que era la de mis primos.

—Tal vez sea eso, o que estás tan desesperada por verme que te has saltado todas las reglas, ¿cierto? —Una sonrisa burlona bailó en su cara. Se acercó lo bastante como para acorralarla—. En caso de que sea eso, no te culpo. ¿Quién puede resistirse a mi encanto inglés?

—Conozco a alguien: Yo.

—Sí, claro.

—Pues sí.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu perro guardián? ¿El Golden Retriver?

—Deja de llamarlo así. Mejor me largo antes de que…

—Espera aquí —la detuvo fuertemente. Su expresión cambio para ser dura y helada como la nieve—. ¿Qué haces con esas fotos?

—Las cogí por error —se justificó, sintiendo el temor más grande de su vida.

Terrence no contestó. Le arrebató las imágenes, impasible, frío, y las partió por la mitad, tirando los restos en el piso.

La ventana del balcón estaba abierta, los trocitos volaron, perdiéndose.

—Me iré, lo juro…

Se interpuso en su camino, tomándola violentamente de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No digas una palabra de esto a nadie —susurró. Su voz parecía el silbido de una víbora, bajo y amenazador—, si hablas estás muerta, ¿comprendes? Te estaré vigilando.

—No pensaba decir tu secreto. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Fuera de aquí —interrumpió tajante, señalando la puerta. Candy se estremeció cuando la soltó. De repente era el mismo, aunque herido y asustado.

—Lo prometo —murmuró ella.

—Vete antes de que haga algo peor.

No dudó en desaparecer esta vez.

Recostado en su cama, media hora después desde que la señorita Andrey descubriera su secreto, Terrence Grandchester no podía sentirse peor.

Le gritó, la maltrató de una manera que no se merecía. Después de todo, Candy no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.

Sin embargo ese encuentro derribó sus defensas y lo hizo recordar la razón por la que lo encontró sollozando en el aeropuerto.

Su madre. Eleanor Baker.

¿No fue un error de su parte buscarla aquel día de febrero? Estaba nevando en Los Ángeles y acudió a la actriz con la esperanza de encontrar la calidez de un corazón que le fue negado toda su vida.

Que iluso de su parte, ninguna persona estaba enterada de que el prestigioso duque engendró un bastardo con Eleanor.

Ese día, esperó en la puerta trasera de su mansión. La mucama lo hizo pasar y la mujer corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio.

— ¡Terry, hijo mío!

—Mamá —murmuraba el muchacho, sosteniéndose al delicado cuerpo femenino como si su existencia dependiese de ello.

Recordaba respirar su aroma a flores, saberla cerca y tener la certeza de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Terrence, no puedes volver aquí de nuevo —le dijo ese día, separándolo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Imagina el escándalo que supondría, pero no debes confundirte, te adoro, mi amor.

El joven la empujó con rudeza, entendiendo el nuevo desprecio que se avecinaba.

—Ahora comprendo, señora Baker. No volveré a molestarla de nuevo. —Agarró el abrigo del perchero y azotó la puerta a sus espaldas, ignorando los gritos de súplica y el llanto de su mamá.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Londres, conoció a Candy. La había mirado una vez, cuando se sentó en la banca, y la consideró graciosa y torpe. Comía la hamburguesa sin pensar en otra cosa, daba sorbos a su refresco y no le angustiaba nada.

Cuanto llegó a envidiar su sonrisa.

Luego le habló. Lo descubrió sumido en las lágrimas y fue la única persona en el mundo que logró hacerlo reír, olvidar por un instante que era un hijo ilegitimo y probablemente no sabría jamás lo que significaba el amor.

Y esa noche la lastimó, le dijo cosas horribles y probablemente ella, su tarzán pecoso, no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuanto deseaba correr a abrazarla, pedirle perdón, explicarle el miedo que lo consumía.

Terrence cerró los ojos y Candy se dibujó en su mente. Preciosa, alegre, risueña y amable.

Jamás la merecería ni aunque reencarnara en mil vidas.

No lo contuvo. El llanto brotó de su garganta, fuerte y poderoso. Por la vida que llevaba, por no ser fuerte y resistir.

Al final, trágate tus palabras, The Cure. Los chicos sí lloran.

* * *

N/A

¡Hola! Me reporto con otro capítulo, más feliz que nunca por los comentarios suyos que me han llegado. Sonrío cada vez que los leo, de verdad, lo juro. No puedo evitar sentir tanta alegría porque mi trabajo les gusta. Escribo cada capítulo con amor puro y sólo para ustedes.

Responderé una pregunte: este SÍ es un Terryfic. Amo la pareja que hacen Terry y Candy, y me traumó el hecho de que no acabaran juntos. Ojalá les guste esta historia y no olviden dejar un sensualón review. Tal vez suba el martes, pero si me admiten en la preparatoria a la que hice examen, les subiré el lunes. Las amo.

Oh, y antes de que lo olvide… ¡PREGUNTA!

¿Qué opinan de Annie Britter?

Fati-Chan.


End file.
